emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04882
}} is the 4,884th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 9 January, 2008. Written by PHILIP MEEKS Directed by JUDITH DINE Plot Part 1 In Butlers Farm, Jo is sobbing on the bed as she clutches her wedding dress. Andy is being led through the prison by an officer. He tells Andy that he will start to settle in once he is in his permanent cell. Andy heads into his new cell and greets his cell mate. Andy is nervous. In Café Hope, Viv is with Edna and Betty as they discuss Andy being sent to prison. Betty is sure that there are plenty of people in the village who have got away with worse. Viv is surprised that Edna has decided to take part in the dance competition. Lily says that she and Edna are going to be a good team. Lily twirls Edna around and hurts her arm. Edna tells her that it serves her right for being so giddy. Eli heads towards Lily and reminds her to keep an eye on her aches and pains. Jack tells Darren that the solicitor has started to work on Andy's appeal and the best thing they can do for him is to stay positive. Darren shouts at Jo for being upset that her big day was ruined. Jo sticks up for herself and says that she is focusing on looking after Sarah and has other things to worry about than Darren's feelings. Darren storms out. Jo starts to cry but won't allow Jack to comfort her. Lily and Edna are dancing in Woodbine Cottage. Edna comments on how she is treading carefully due to her hip replacement. Edna watches on as Lily does the cha cha. 12:00. In the Woolpack, Nicola tells David that he will have to see the client Mrs Whittaker by himself. Nicola moans about how Donald has got her jumping through loads of hoops. David sticks up for Nicola when Paul is sarcastic towards her. Nicola says that Donald needs her. Rodney says that he is becoming concerned about how Donald is making Nicola run around after him. In Woodbine Cottage, Edna tells Lily that she is famished. Lily says that she is aware of Edna's game of trying to get her to sit down and rest. Edna wonders why Lily is on such a short fuse. Lily says that the competition means a lot to her. She heads out telling Edna not to mollycoddle or patronise her and says that she is going to take their names off the entry list. In the Post Office, Darren is with Scarlett. He says that he needs his mates around him right now. He suggests that Scarlett skips school that afternoon as he needs someone to talk to. Carrie tells him that Scarlett will do no such thing. Val heads towards him and tells him that he will apologise for upsetting Diane. Viv tells him not to cause any trouble when he starts to shout at them for bitching about him. He storms out. In the Woolpack, Eli comments to Lily that he wondered how long it would be before she came to see him. She says that she has nobody else to turn to. She tells him to stop playing games when he comments on how she was rude to him earlier. Lily says that she is desperate and begs Eli. Eli takes out his phone and laughs when he says that he will see what Doctor Eli can do for her. Rodney arrives at the hospital to see Donald with the intention of telling him to stop bossing Nicola around. Donald shakes his hand and says that he has been dying to meet Rodney. He jokes whether he should call him Rodney or Daddy Part 2 In the pub entrance, Eli is with his supplier. The supplier tells Eli that the police are sniffing around him and he will be taking his plants to Demdyke dump. Eli thanks him before he heads off. 16:20. In the bar, Betty is with Viv as they comment to Val and Diane about how Darren has gone off the rails. Val says that she was just trying to get him to apologise to Diane. Diane rings the bell and tells the pub that she made a mistake but has been blamed for everything that has happened to the Sugdens. She warns them that if she hears of anybody gossiping about them, she will bar them and drag them out into Main Street. In the hospital, Donald muses that he wishes Rodney could have been at the wedding. Rodney comments on how Donald has been making Nicola run around constantly after him. Donald comments on how Rodney cut Nicola out of her life and he wasn't invited to the wedding. Donald muses that Nicola is more than capable of being a complete madam. Rodney agrees with him. Donald asks Rodney if he fancies a sherry. Rodney is starting to warm to Donald. Eli finds Lily just outside the village and hands her the cannabis. He tells her that he has good news and there is an opportunity where she can get as much cannabis as she wants. She tells him that this was a one off and says that she won't be asking for his help again. Eli is sure that she will. Darren is outside Brook Cottage calling for Scarlett. He picks up some stones to throw at her window and accidentally smashes it just as Betty is walking past. Scarlett defends Darren saying that he didn't do it on purpose. He upsets Betty by shouting at her and saying that she is a gossip. She retorts how she would give him a walloping if she was ten years younger. Carrie exits and Darren runs off. Scarlett insists that it was just an accident. In the cell, Andy is looking at his picture. He tells his cell mate that he and Jo were meant to be getting married. The cell mate introduces himself as Keith. They shake hands. He asks Andy to look the other way whilst he uses the toilet as it is dead embarrassing the first time with a new cell mate. In the hospital, Donald and Rodney discuss Nicola. Donald comments on how Nicola is ambitious and ruthless. Rodney says that Donald has her sussed. He is amused when Donald says that when Nicola isn't snarling she is a pretty girl. He tells Rodney that he will ease off bossing Nicola about. Nicola enters and is surprised to see Rodney. Donald says that Rodney is charming. Donald says that he is looking forward to coming home more than ever when Rodney says that he will help Nicola look after him. Scarlett is with Carrie in Pear Tree Cottage. She has a go at Carrie for telling Jack about Darren smashing the window. Carrie tells Scarlett that she is fed up of her speaking to her like something that she has trodden in. Carrie shows Scarlett a job description in Toronto. Scarlett says that Carrie can't take her away from the village. Carrie says that she can and she will. In the café, Edna tells Viv not to gloat when she says that they have decided to bow out of the competition. Lily enters and apologises to Edna. Edna says that Lily will only get snappy with her when she runs out of her herbal teas. Lily says that she may now have a regular source and mentions a lesbian cooperative in Hotten. Edna comments on how many happy memories dancing brings back. Edna tells Viv to put them back on the list. Jack enters the bar and asks Val if she has seen Darren. Val says that Darren isn't welcome. Jack tells Diane that there is no sign of him. He realises that he should have said something to Darren when he kicked off. Nicola tells David that Rodney and Donald are on the way to becoming best mates. David says that they could take advantage of an empty house. Nicola says that she is hurtling towards disaster. Diane says to Jack that she should never have shown up at the court. She comments on how he has decided to sell the cottage to Mel and Greg. She says that she needs to keep away otherwise she will keep getting hurt. She says that she can't get any closer and suggests that they live separate lives from now on. Scarlett is sat with Darren in a car in the garage. She tells him that she will always be there for him when he says that he used to feel safe in the village. She kisses him. At the poly tunnel, Lily is surprised to see Eli in there with some cannabis plants. He tells her that there is a small fortune and she can have all the medicinal needs at her fingertips as she is going to help him grow the plants. She says that he is going to get them in trouble. He comments on how he has already been inside for drugs and he won't make the same mistake twice. Eli muses how Edna would feel if she found out that Lily had been using cannabis under her roof. Lily heads towards Eli and stumbles. He pulls her up and tells her to start behaving as she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. Lily realises that she has to do what Eli says. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes